1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for performing page personalization at an edge server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various regions of the world, there are a variety of point-to-point networking conditions. Some markets may have excellent bandwidth and general networking availability while others have low bandwidth and low quality of service (QoS). One strategy for improving the end-user experience is to employ edge computing which generally situates services and content at the “edge” of the network, closer to the end users. By doing so, the volume of data which must be moved over the network is reduced, thereby reducing network resource consumption and latency, improving the end user's QoS. Edge computing systems and servers often rely upon cached resources and data to facilitate faster delivery of content to the user.
Edge Side Includes (ESI) is a markup language for dynamic assembly of content at the edge of the network. Broadly speaking, ESI is an XML language designed to be inserted into markup, and targeted for processing after the markup has left the origin server, but before it is paginated by the end user's client.
However, personalization typically relies upon centralized decision making and greatly reduces the amount of content in a page that can be cached. The result is that even when conventional edge computing methods are employed, personalized services are still delivered with a poor level of performance. Furthermore, there may be a prohibitive level of cost required to raise the QoS to one which is acceptable.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.